Ms Mendeleiev VS The Vanisher
by HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan
Summary: Ms. Mendeleiev realizes that Chloe is being attacked by an Akuma and decides to do something about it. Her solution? Fight it. (Kind of Crack but also plausible… it's Vanisher after all)
1. The Story

When Chloe came into school looking ruffled Ms. Mendeleiev thought nothing of it. After all, everyone has bad days and Chloe looking less-than-perfect was bound to happen at some point.

But when Chloe started claiming that she was being attacked by 'some invisible mystical being'? That's when she started to get concerned. Should she call the school nurse? Was Chloe suffering from sleep deprivation? Was she sick?

And then, moments later, Chloe was being attacked by flying objects.

_It's a Plutonium cursed Akuma._ Ms. Mendeleiev thought to herself with a frown. _I wonder if this one will just aim for Chloe or if it will turn on my other students as well?_

Now, Ms. Mendeleiev was a woman of science who studied and search for patterns all around her and had noticed a pattern among Akuma and that was this; they are mostly annoying beings out to get one thing and as long as you don't get between them and their goal they ignore you. But once you _do _get between them and their goal, they turn the full force of their powers against you. This Akuma seemed, in comparison to other Akumas, relatively harmless as their goal appeared to be annoying Chloe.

Thus Ms. Mendeleiev had a choice. Either leave the Akuma thinking she didn't notice it and let it pester Chloe until Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with it, or get between the Akuma and her student and, as a result, get into a fight with an Akuma possessing invisibility and possible other unknown powers.

The choice was obvious. Ms. Mendeleiev would have to go toe-to-toe against an Akuma whose only power seemed to be being invisible. Her student was in danger; even if it seemed relevantly harmless, Ms. Mendeleiev know how bullying could escalate and she was not about to stand by and let it happen. Who knew how far the Akuma would go before Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to stop them?

Now, Ms. Mendeleiev is not an idiot and knows that getting into a fight with something you cannot see is doomed to fail (She _is _a fan of horror movies after all). And while she is no Ladybug, she is a science teacher who is used to following thoughts to their logical conclusion. If your opponent has an advantage you don't, then remove the advantage. Here the opponent's advantage is that they're invisible, therefore she needs to remove the invisibility. What is a tool she knows can cover a wide area and is easily accessible right now? Chalk, her lab coat, and her students for starters (she really didn't have time to go in depth and analyze every item in the room so this list will have to do for now).

Getting her students involved would mean having them spread out and wave their arms widely in hopes of hitting the Akuma. But this was out of the question as it put them in danger and the whole point of her fighting this Akuma was about keeping her students _out _of danger.

So she is left with the other two options. Either she attempts to break enough sticks of chalk to create a layer of dust that covers the Akuma and do it so fast they cannot doge _or_ she waves her lab coat around in the air until it hits the invisible Akuma. One of these options would likely take too long while the other was fast and efficient, even if it did make her look like a fool waving a lab coat around wildly.

While Ms. Mendeleiev may be clever, the author would like to remind you that she is no Ladybug. So while she was brainstorming ways to catch an invisible Akuma, Chloe was still being attacked and was now on the floor and almost in tears from the humiliation and pain of having objects thrown at her.

_I will have to talk to this class about appropriate reactions to seeing someone being bullied._ She thought to herself while quickly taking off her lab coat. _Laughing at another student's pain is unacceptable behavior!_

With a wave of her arm the science teacher whipped her lab coat around the area where the objects were being thrown from. She wasn't sure who was more surprised when her first strike hit; her or the Akuma (She assumed they were shocked, it's not like she could tell aside from the objects no longer being thrown).

Quickly, she whipped her lab coat back around to hit the Akuma once more, this time stepping forward to use her other hand and wrap the coat around the invisible person and bind their arms together.

The task was both harder and easier than expected; harder because the Akuma was stronger than she thought they would be and easier because the person seemed to have been taken completely by surprise (they hadn't moved) and was significantly shorter than herself. Almost as if they were the same height as one of her students-

"Miss Bourgeois where is Miss Raincomprix?" She demanded, still struggling to contain the Akuma and tie her lab coat around them in a way that bound their arms to their sides.

"What?" The shocked and teary-eyed teen cried out. "Is that really important right now!? I'm under attack!"

The science teacher directed a frustrated glare at her blond student. "First of all, the Akuma is currently rather contained. Second, from the fact that your friend is the only student missing from this class, is about the same height as this Akuma _and_ this class has an abnormally high Akumatized rating I think this may be her. Now what sort of object would be her Akuma item?!"

"Uh… um…" Panic began to cover the girl's face. "I don't know! The only thing of any value she has is a brooch I gave her! Everything else she has is utterly ridiculous!"

"Then get over here and start searching for it! I have no idea where it could be on her and it's taking everything I have just to keep her pinned!"

Several (rather awkward with the squirming Akuma) moments later, Chloe was holding the broach in her hands and the Akuma (whose voice and comments about revenge had revealed her to indeed be Sabrina Raincomprix) was squirming in her makeshift strait jacket.

"Now, hand over the brooch Miss Bourgeois. I will hold onto it until Ladybug comes to break it and catch the butterfly. No need to break it now and re-enact the Stoneheart fiasco." Ms. Mendeleiev demanded with her hand out stretched.

When it looked as though the blond was going to argue, the science teacher merely raised one eyebrow. She had just wrestled an Akuma to submission, did this tiny teen _really _think she could challenge her right now?

With a sniff of distain, the mayor's daughter dropped the brooch into her teachers hand and stomped walked over to her seat.

"Now Miss Raincomprix, I don't care if you _are _an Akuma right now; you are going to sit quietly in your seat and pay attention to class. Miss Bourgeois, you will take notes for your friend in case she is like the majority of Akuma's and does not recall what happens once she returns to normal."

**BONUS:**

"I can't believe I was able to get so much of it on camera for the Ladyblog!" Whispered Alya to Marinette (who was still staring at their teacher in shock). "Or that Ms. Mendeleiev could take down an Akuma!"

"I just hope people doesn't start thinking this means every day civilians can take on average Akumas." Adrien whispered back. "Sabrina's Akuma was probably the weakest yet and it would be awful to see someone getting hurt trying to help because they thought they could take on any old Akuma."

"Dude, did you notice how the Akuma removed itself from the brooch shortly after that butterfly mask came over Sabrina's face?! Did you _know _Hawk Moth could do that?!" Nino exclaimed in shock, clearly not paying attention to his friends' conversation or the class.

"Quiet!" Snapped Ms. Mendeleiev.

Everyone immediately piped down. No way were they going to annoy someone who could take on an Akuma without powers _and win._

Chapter Two is just an Authors Note for those who are interested.


	2. AN

**A.N.**

Thank you to Gur40goku for inspiring me re-watch this episode and look at it with intent to write a story on it; probably didn't go the way you expected but thanks for the motivation!

I'll be honest this started off as part of my "Miss Bustier Does Her Freaking Job" one-shots but then I re-watched the episode to get some direct quotes and realized that Miss Bujwa isn't in it (although it takes place in her classroom) and Ms. Mendeleiev _is_in this episode. So while I can't write a whole series of stories on Ms. Mendeleiev's screw ups like I can Miss Bujwa (not enough show time!) she still makes some glaring errors in this episode when it came to ignoring what is obviously an Akuma and just watching her student be attacked.

So I started writing about her noticing that it was an Akuma and pretend to ignore it long enough to send out an Akuma Alert (something I think might be in-character for soft-hearted Miss Bustier). But then I realized; Ms. Mendeleiev is this BAMF character who has been known to stand up to Akumas one-on-one without fear (Example: Rogercop), why would she ignore this one? After all, real life teachers have been known to go toe-to-toe with terrorists for the sake of their students and I can't picture someone like Ms. Mendeleiev sitting on her butt when someone is in danger. And then the character took over my story and demanded the right to be a Bamf and fight an Akuma _literally_. How rude, this is my story not yours Ms. Mendeleiev!

And for those naysayers that claim a citizen can't fight and win against an Akuma and say this is total CRACK!Fiction with no chance of being a possibility… First of all this is FF so :P Second, remember how Vanisher's power is just being invisible? As in, literally the only advantage she has is being invisible and once that's removed, she's this weak 14-year old nerdy girl? Hawk Moth might have given her a bit more body strength so that she can fight against the heroes, but you try fighting someone 1.5x taller than you while you're tangled in a big lab coat, arms pinned to your sides and you can't see (in her defense, she was taken completely by surprise). I think very few people can fight all that well under those conditions.

Oh, and I have this idea that Sabrina's glasses were either knocked off or askew after being whipped across the face with a lab coat but it's hard to have someone notice invisible glasses being knocked off an invisible face so… :P


End file.
